Anécdotas
by Dark Nine
Summary: [Lemmon Yaoi][MomoxRyo] Second chapter: el reflejo [Data shh pair] Para parejas a seguir leer debajo de la historia n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos al fandom de ****esta serie y a los amantes Yaoi.**

**Nos presentamos**** con un**** fic lemmon de varias parejas (****I'm ****say ****two ****because**** my ****sister ****work ****too**** ¬¬) **

**Espero que**** disfruten**** leerlo**** como nosotras**** al escribirlo ;)**

**-+- **Acto 1: Aceptación **-+-**

**Primera pareja: MomoxRyo**

Atadas mantenía sus muñecas en el tronco del árbol, un listón particular cegaba sus ojos gateados. No era su culpa, no ameritaba las circunstancias en las cuales se vio obligado por la terquedad de él. Pequeñas gotas caían en la superficie de la hierba, anunciando la posibilidad de futuras tormentas en el tiempo que quedaba.

Pero no le importaba, claro que no le importaba. ¿Cuan difícil le resultaba aceptar sus sentimientos? Estaba harto de la maldita espera. Mucho ya había esperado para dar marcha atrás y el pequeño arrogante solo esbozaba esa sonrisa de superioridad.

Bien, si quería jugar al desentendimiento formaría parte de la estrategia que le estaba ofreciendo

-¿No tienes miedo Echizen?- cada palabra que emitía representaba una cercanía profunda de su boca a la contraria- Acaso… ¿no temes estar en la oscuridad con un desconocido?-

-¿Por qué habría de temerte?- cuestionó con altanería- Quizá no seas tan desconocido después de todo- sonrisa- O no… Porqué no me lo dices tú- nuevamente sonrió- Si pudiste atarme y aislarme también podrías responderme- continuaba la altanería

No estaba llegando a ningún lado con él. ¡Es que siempre resultaba lo mismo cuando se trataba de él! El ojivioláceo rompió el atento contacto. Para recibir una bocanada de aire. Estaba perdiendo control de su persona, y es que Echizen era un maldito estratagema.

-Eres un maleducado- respondió con una torcida sonrisa- Es que no te enseñaron que una pregunta no se contesta con otra-

-No- respondía con burla- ¿Por qué no me enseñas tú?- arrugó su nariz

¿Estaba provocándolo? Claro, si bien lo hubo amarrado y cegado eso no era suficiente para detener la lengua provocadora del muchacho que continuaba altanera en cada palabra emitida. Bien, si quería ese juego él le ofrecería eso y mucho más.

-No puedo enseñarte eso, pero- tomo entre una de sus manos el rostro alzándolo por la barbilla- Puedo obligarte a callarte Echizen- amenazó golpeando con su propia respiración los labios contrarios- A no ser que el o'chibi tenga miedo-

Ryoma arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Por quién lo estaba tomando¿De verdad creía que no sabía quién era? Forcejeó el amarre en sus muñecas con la radiante sonrisa en su faz. ¡Qué ingenuo podía resultar ser su sempai!

-¿Ah sí?- la espontanea sonrisa se torció- Me gustaría verte intentarlo- continuo las gratuitas provocaciones a su "agresor"

El pelinegro alzo una ceja, la grosería del joven no disminuía ni en ocasiones dónde la supervivencia era clave. Sin ganas de posponer lo inevitable, tomo a la fuerza los labios del muchacho, con prepotencia singular mordió el labio inferior obligando a su presa a contener un ligero suspiro que connotó en la entrada oscura de su boca.

Inspeccionó con su propia lengua brutalmente, no esperaba respuesta, la demandaba. Un respingo de Echizen le hizo saber que ese movimiento no lo esperaba. Al mismo tiempo que enlazaba provocadoramente la lengua con la contraria marco una sonrisa de lado. Las yemas de los dedos en la barbilla se hundían en la piel dorada.

Desplazó una de sus manos del cuello a la quijada. ¿Cómo demonios podía mantener una piel tan suave? Separó, no por mucha distancia los labios contrarios.

-¿Y bien? Supongo que ahora querrás… - aspiró con profundidad una bocanada de aire- al menos tratarme con algo de respeto ¿no?- que retorcida podía resultar una conversación que debía ser sencilla

El peliverde se relamió los labios con un cierto deseo que él obviaba. Algo agitado trataba de desbloquear su mente, pues respirar y pensar eran dos cosas que estos momentos no podía hacer.

-Parece que ya se esfumó tu altanería Echizen- afirmó con triunfo más la sonrisa volvía aflorar en los labios que recientemente había probado y que sin lugar a dudas volvería hacer…

Una mano sublime recorría con seguridad los muslos del menor, a pesar de que la tela se hubo mojado a causa de la llovizna por ende ésta se hubo pegado perfectamente en las piernas. El pelinegro miraba las mejillas sonrojadas de Ryoma, quién iba gesticulando a medida que los dedos subían hundiéndose en su carne.

-¿Qué preten… Ahh- ahogo un nuevo gemido al saber que su hombría no solo pertenecía a él solamente

Por encima de la ropa, la mano que se ocupaba de los menesteres morbosos descendía el cierre de sus pantalones junto a la ilusa prenda íntima que apañaba la masculinidad. El jadeo continuo al sentir el apretón que estaba provocando que se tensara.

-No… pareces…ofendido- provocó jadeante el ojivioleta, si bien el placer era de Echizen a él también le estaba costando

-No… Ahh… pares- logró pronunciar sin tono de ruego alguno

La mano continuaba invadiéndolo sin reservas. Eróticamente el dedo índice rozaba tentativamente la punta de la espina, hundiéndolo en la misma. Ryoma a pesar de querer retener los orales sonidos con toda la fuerza de voluntad no podía.

-¿Es…un ruego?- interrogó acercando nuevamente el rostro hacia la faz perturbada del peliverde

La concentración que ejercía su propia mente para evitar gemir le obligó a hacer caso omiso de tal pregunta. Viró su cuello, echándolo hacia atrás ante las condenadas sensaciones que le eran transmitidas a través del simple tacto que representaba su sempai en su entrepierna.

-Tomare eso… como un sí- proclamó triunfante

Acentuó más el amarre en la zona sensible que le era entregada. Su boca devoró con ansias el cuello expuesto, lamiéndolo con detalles imperceptibles para el muchacho. Asaltando el inicio del pecho joven con pequeñas lamidas simuladas por el revés de la lengua.

Abrió los botones del saco del uniforme azulado con la mano disponible. Sin dejar de mantener las caricias en la entrepierna, continuaba con los botones uno por uno fueron dejando al desnudo el torso; los pequeños suspiros que brotaban de los labios de Ryoma incentivaban sus propias fantasías eróticas a ir más allá.

Los rozados y planos pezones quedaron expuestos a los ojos violetas que inspeccionaban embelesados el cuerpo de su "amante".

Con firmes movimientos circulares saboreó la zona, haciendo que el peliverde arquera su espalda contra el tronco. Si transpiraba no podía saberlo cortesía de la lluvia que continuaba cayendo sobre los febriles cuerpos.

El peliverde no quería dejar de sentir las ligeras descargas que se iban acentuando a lo largo de su cuerpo, por eso emitió un sonido de protesta al sentir la pérdida de contacto.

-Tranquilo, que todavía no término contigo- afirmo burlón antes de inclinarse

Todo pensamiento evocado se esfumo, al sentir una humedad en su virilidad que una mano no podría ofrecerle. Inhaló aire como reflejo por las continuas olas que lo golpeaban, sin lugar a dudas la lengua que profanaba su intimidad estaba surtiendo efectos pasionales en la frialdad de su persona.

Lamia con detenimiento toda la espina, inclinado como se encontraba debido a la posición incómoda en la que hubo atado al peliverde. Humedecía con la punta de su lengua la zona erógena del joven atrayendo diversos gemidos, cada lamida representaba un placer distinto.

Y Echizen se lo hacía saber, los tímpanos se le agudizaban cuando su boca abarcó en su totalidad la hombría del joven succionándola precavidamente. Las diferentes succiones y caricias combinadas estaban llevándolo al éxtasis, sus muslos se tensaron y su vientre se comprimió. Una última lamida provocó el desborde.

Un sonido gutural salió de sus labios y el aire que volvía a ingresar a sus pulmones al descargar los últimos fluidos que hubo retenido a la largo del retorcido juego.

-Supongo que estarás preparado para recibirme- afirmó el moreno retirando la opresión en sus pantalones

Un dedo se introdujo dentro del cuerpo del joven ojiámbar que trataba de apaciguar la intrusión en él. Sin embargo esa molestia iba despertando nuevamente el placer sin pudor en él, otro intruso se agregó dentro, con un nuevo dolor mezclado con el placer.

Sin siquiera haberse recuperado una ola nueva de placer le golpeó. Sus piernas fueron ligeramente alzadas, haciendo que las mismas se abracen la cintura del contrario con fuerza. Sus glúteos fueron con suavidad separados por la poderosa erección que mantenía su opresor; para luego sentir la dolorosa penetración que se produjo perdiendo así el virginal espacio que mantenía su cuerpo.

El moreno se alertó, a pesar de no poder admirar los ojos del muchacho, los labios apretados con fiereza contra sus dientes le decía que ciertamente lo hubo dañado.

-¿Estas..bien? Si quieres podemos…

-¡No! No… te detengas…- interrumpió el muchacho presionando los puños tras el árbol

Las cejas se arquearon dudosas, pero el deseo que el menor le profesaba no era muy distinto que el que él mismo sentía. Calló el gemido de dolor con un roce de labios, no buscaba lastimarlo, sino complacerlo.

Las caderas comenzaron a embestirlo con suavidad hasta que la mueca de sus facciones se hubo disipado dando lugar a una expresión única de deseo contenido. Ambos respiraban agitados, mordió el pezón frente a él consistente de cada embestida generando un camino húmedo hasta llegar a los labios entreabiertos.

Un sueño le parecía cada expresión, cada retazo de goce que Echizen le entregaba. La mano volvió a tomar los dominios de su hombría acentuando conforme a cada movimiento de caderas. Cada embestida era distinta, y con ellas el placer distinto también. La boca pequeña buscaba en la desolación los labios contrarios que lo recibieron gustosos.

Los gemidos en su amplitud orales eran suprimidos en la boca contraria.

-No creo… ahh… que resista más…- anunció el peliverde perdiéndose nuevamente entre los brazos que ofrecían soporte

El ojivioláceo le miró percatándose de un detalle. ¿Sabría que era él quién le entregaba el placer? Sin embargo todo pensamiento se nubló ante la constancia de la culminación que sufría su cuerpo descargando cada sentimiento y deseo que había experimentado desde que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho.

Tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración, rozó con sutileza los labios de Echizen, quién para su sorpresa, le recibió completamente entregado. Con dificultad y sin querer abandonar la calidez que le había ofrecido se separó del cuerpo que había tomado y drenado algo cabizbajo debido a los pensamientos que intervinieron su mente.

-No pensarás dejarme aquí- suspiró indignado el prodigio soltándose las cuerdas de su muñeca

-¡Como diablos…

-¿Qué?-interrogó masajeándose las muñecas, pero sin retirarse la venda de sus ojos- Que ingenuo eres Momo-sempai- contribuyó brindándole luz opaca propia de la noche a sus ojos

No pudo evitar entreabrir su mandíbula al saber que había sido descubierto. Por consecuente le ofreció su espalda, incapaz de mantener contacto visual con el prepotente o'chibi; solamente oía como se arreglaba la ropa que por cosas de la vida él había desarreglado.

-¿Ahora… no me dirás nada?- interrogó sin dejar su altanería el ojiámbar

¿Qué le podía decir? Que lo amaba… no, no era tan tonto como para cometer tal torpeza. Las cualidades de Ryoma no se encontraban en el plano afectivo, ni mucho menos en otro que no sea el tenis que tanto admiraba. Sabía que tendría que aceptar lo que ambos habían formado, pero quizá ahora no era "su" momento.

-Entiendo- cierto tono melancólico le pareció percibir del menor- Lo mejor será que me vaya- avisó sin dejar aquel tono que ya estaba impacientado al moreno

Una cosa era confesar sus sentimientos y otra era que el muchacho se fuera… sin arreglar las cosas. ¿Qué hacer? Cualquier pensamiento fuera de lo que la lógica de Takeshi representaba, fue tras los pasos del peliverde abrazándolo de la espalda, pero sin decir palabra alguna.

Ryoma mantenía la cabeza gacha, el montón de cabellos verdosos húmedos se pegaban en su frente y ojos, pero su visión no era solamente nublada por la lluvia. No. Algo más complejo que eso le nublaba los ojos.

-¿Estas… Llorando?- preguntó incrédulo y asustado en las posibilidades de que lo hubiera lastimado físicamente- ¿Te sientes mal¿Te lastime?

El menor mantenía su pacto de silencio, ahogándose su propio sollozo e incertidumbre. Aclaro la garganta pasando con dificultad saliva.

-Momo-sempai… yo…te amo- musitó débilmente aferrándose de las manos que lo enlazaban de la cintura

Inaudito, queriendo escuchar eso hace tiempo y se volvía realidad… ¿Tan fácil? No, nada era fácil con una persona como él. Nada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- interrogó limpiándose sus orejas, pues creía haber entendido mal.

-No me hagas repetirlo- entonces sí era cierto, aunque era una lástima que volviese a ser el Ryoma de todos los días el júbilo que sintió fue grande- Tengo hambre- se quejó despertando del sueño a el moreno

-Yo también- respondió con doble sentido

Si el ojiámbar no lo conociera como lo conocía hubiese creído que solamente le hablaba a su cena particular. Sin embargo el mensaje no tardo en llegar, por lo que el sonrojo fue lo que siguió a continuación.

Una sonrisa de lado y su mano firmemente enlazada le ocasionaron un sinfín de pulsaciones que avecinaban su corazón. Y un recuerdo le obligó a fruncir el entrecejo al peliverde.

-Y no estaba rogando- afirmó complacido

¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando? Ciertamente Takeshi no tenía la menor idea…

Una última mirada que le inspiraba seguridad. A pesar que los sentimientos suelen resultar complicados para algunas personas, para otras simplemente les cuesta aceptar y entregarse a ellos.

**-+-**_End__ of __chapter _**-+-**

**Gracias por leer n.n**

**Este fic va a ser un conjunto de drables sin conexión alguna **

**Es que ambas estamos escasas de tiempo para hacer un fic completo **

**Para la próxima pareja nos gustaría que la eligieran ustedes, ya saben: FujixRyo o KaoruxInui o EijixSuichirou o etc. No tenemos problemas n.n.**

**Un beso enorme a todos/as **

**See**** ya!! **


	2. Chapter 2

¡Saludos! Esperamos que hayan estado realmente bien

Nos percatamos cuando habíamos publicado el fic que no hicimos el Disclaimer

En fin, primero se agradecen los reviews, luego trataremos de complacer las

Expectativas en las parejas que nos designaron n.n.

Y ahora la triste realidad…

* * *

"Si los personajes de PoT fuesen nuestros hace tiempo que habrían sacado de circulación la serie ¬.¬"

**-+- Acto segundo: El reflejo -+-**

**Pareja 2: InuixKaidoh**

Solamente bastaban los duros entrenamientos para sentir el desgaste físico que el cínico del entrenador le había impuesto. Ahora, su boca tragaba en profundidad el agua que corría vivaz por la canilla. Esos jugos del mismo demonio.

Una sombra en el atardecer cubrió la suya propia, retiró de la frescura del agua su nuca. El sabor en lo consistía esa bebida continuaba en sus papilas gustativas. Y es que ¡quién demonios podría olvidarse de ese jugo que no se sabe en que esta basado!

A su lado el sujeto culpable de las desgracias sufridas en su boca, él y su bendita libreta; otra cosa que le obligaba a destrozar las gafas que poseía, ese sujeto era completamente incomprensible para él.

-Estas bajando el rendimiento físico Kaidoh- anotaba en su libreta- Te falta fortalecer los muslos para resistencia física- volvía a anotar

-Fshhhhh- fruncía en entrecejo con cada debilidad que solo él notaba

Inui sujeto las gafas de costado, acomodándolas, no puedo evitar que la sonrisa burlona ante la actitud infantil que representaba el joven de la pañoleta.

-No te haría mal tampoco resistencia mental- señaló sin dejar los apuntes

Claro que para Kaoru ya había sido suficiente humillación para solamente unos cuantos minutos. Viro su cuello apartando su mirada. Nunca entendía porque las situaciones de índole "íntima" profundizaban el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y por ello, lo alejaba más.

Por más que buscase otra alma que no fuese la de él o la de Sadaharu, no la hallaba. ¿Por qué diablos le pedía a él que se quedara después de las prácticas? Claro, sin tener en cuenta las maravillosas excusas que el sujeto de gafas le representaba.

"Tienes que quedarte para mejorar la resistencia"

"Kaidoh te salteaste una vuelta, después del entrenamiento volverás a hacerlas"

Claro que esta demás que recordara también los: Tomate mi nueva receta. ¡Dios! Su paciencia estaba colmando su propia existencia. Pero, por algún motivo que obviaba, nunca le discutía. ¿En que demonios se estaba convirtiendo?

-¿Me estas escuchando Kaidoh?- interrogó al sentirse ignorado completamente

Dio un respingo bien simulado, pues bien, no fue bien logrado ya que su sempai le miraba detenidamente. Una pregunta voraz surco su mente¿De qué color serían los ojos de Inui?

-Sigues sin escucharme- el tono de afirmación le obligó a centrar su vista en él ofendido

-Fshhhhh- volteo dándole la espalda al sentirse descubierto- ¿Algo más sempai?-

"¿Algo más sempai?"

¿En que clase de tonto respetuoso se estaba convirtiendo? No, no, no. Sacudió con cierta brutalidad su propia cabeza. ¡Ya estaba siendo un desconocido con él mismo!

-No, por el momento nada más- se dio vuelta también él- Asegúrate de mejorar tus condiciones, aún hay que pulir esas fallas- estaba por marcharse y acabar con su sufrimiento pero las plegarias de Kaidoh no fueron escuchadas- Ah! Hay algo más-

Colocó las manos en sus bolsillos sin querer abandonar ese refugio, ya que su pulso comenzaba a temblar por el tono en que había empleado su _querido sempai _para tratarlo. Este solo lo miraba de arriba abajo analíticamente.

El problema para el joven de la pañoleta era la cercanía que efectuaba, ese era su maldito problema, los labios… la boca estaba demasiado cerca de la suya… demasiado.

Casi podía sentir la respiración acompasada. El sonrojo aumentó considerablemente, podía sentir como su frente sudaba en puro nerviosismo.

-¿Sem…pai?- interrogó alzando ambas cejas de manera incrédula y, hasta cierto punto, inocente

-Hueles mal- dictaminó de forma sabihonda- Ve a las duchas-

Suspiró aliviado y desilusionado. ¿Desilusionado? Que demonios. Va, ya no tenía importancia, se ducharía y se largaría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Caminaba, con toda la pesadez que cargaba sus propios problemas. Que, por circunstancias irracionales, estos tenían gafas y un maldito cuaderno. Su sempai se estaba volviendo una pesadilla placentera en su vida. ¿Placentera? Desde cuando una pesadilla es placentera. Tonterías, puras y crudas tonterías producto del estrés

Así, entre tantas contradicciones innecesarias, abrió las puertas que conducirían hacia las duchas. ¿Por qué de tantos individuos justo a él? Suspiro largamente, sin obtener aire alguno. ¡Estaba condenado a vivir bajo el reflejo de esos lentes!

"Reflejo"

Sí, cuando veía esos anteojos y el cristal, podía verse a sí mismo sonrojado tratando de articular palabras coherentes y descifrables para él. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te detienes?-

-Ahhhhh!!!- tuvo que agarrarse el pecho para cerciorarse que éste no hubo salido de su lugar- ¿Qué demonios hace Inui-sempai?- interrogó llevándose una mano a su pecho

-Iba camino a las duchas- aviso volviéndose a ajustar las gafas- O eso intentaba-

-¡Gomen!- se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia.

Tras una torpe reverencia, un singular desgarre se produjo en su pierna derecha. Un gemido de dolor se propagó en él frunciendo los labios. Hubiese caído de no ser por el fuerte brazo que lo sostenía por debajo de los hombros.

-Parece que hoy te has excedido- afirmó al momento en que masajeaba sin pudor la pantorrilla del mismo

¿Qué el se excedió? No, él había logrado que se sobre exigiera por encima de su propio cuerpo. Pero, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones, se quedaba en silencio con las mejillas rosadas. Ese color y calor pareciera haber encontrado el lugar exacto y no querer irse.

Todo era la culpa de él. Claro que, solo lo pensó frunciendo las cejas. Alzar su tono de voz con Sadaharu parecía imposible desde unos cuantos meses atrás. Estaba tan ensimismo que no se percató que ya estaba sentado en los vestidores y su sempai estaba frotando un ungüento en su pierna.

Ante tal despiste de su parte dio un respingo nuevamente irguiendo su espalda. ¿Cuándo le retiró los pantalones? Ciertamente no tenía el conocimiento de la realidad para saberlo.

-Esto te ayudará- continuaba masajeando- Es un cien por ciento efectivo para las lesiones – aseguró sin dejar de frotar la mano contra la pierna

Kaoru le miraba casi embelesado, la palma de la mano contraria hacía firmes masajes circulares a lo largo de su pantorrilla llegando hasta sus muslos. Estaba incómodo, inquieto, lástima que la táctica de correr hubiese quedado en el pasado, o en los recientes minutos pasados.

¿Qué sentía por Inui?

Algo muy diferente a la frescura de la crema comenzaba a deslizarse desde sus tobillos, percatándose que lengua húmeda comenzaba a drenar la crema recientemente escurrida.

-¿Fshhhhh?- siseó a modo de pregunta se sentía claramente apenado y presionaba con sus dedos la firmeza de los bancos

Inui, sin dejar de reconocer sutilmente la piel que estaba bajo su boca, elevo el ver. Nuevamente ese reflejo que demostraba lo sonrojado y molesto que estaba.

-¿Acaso te desagrada Kaoru?- pronunció retirando sus labios relamiéndolos saciando todo de ello

¿Desagradarle¡Por supuesto que sí! Claro que solo le decía su mente, pues su cuerpo no pensaba así en efecto.

-¡Aléjese sempai fshhhhh!- ordenó molesto, pasando de largo la pregunta, a pesar de lo que dijo de su ceñudo rostro y sus labios entreabiertos, no apartó nada… ni la pierna… ni las manos ni su postura…

Sadaharu no era tonto… cualquier cosa menos eso. No por nada los movimientos del chico de la libreta estaban apuntados en lujos de detalles. Pero, aunque no quisiera, debería presionarlo para que ambos obtuvieran lo que querían.

Y eso hizo, usando la fuerza de sus ante brazos alzo el cuerpo del chico de la pañoleta virándolo hasta quedar su rostro pegado a la pared.

-¿De verdad no lo quieres Kaidoh? Mis datos no mienten- pronunció en su oído

-¡¡Fshhhhh!!- siseó cuando la lengua que antes se ocupaba de su pantorrillas se deslizaba desde su oído tomando entre sus labios suaves el lóbulo recorriendo con la punta de su lengua todo el hélix.

Sus brazos estaban atrapados entre una de las manos de su sempai por las muñecas, se sentía realmente bien… Y lo mejor del asunto era que cuando todo terminara el estaba en el deber de golpearlo a su antojo, realzando la posición de víctima.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando el camino húmedo llegó hasta su cuello, el nacimiento de su oreja se sentía la fluida respiración que podía constatar que iba en aumento.

Gemidos ahogados apretando sus labios en el interior de su boca, no le daría el gusto a su sempai que supiese que realmente lo esta disfrutando. ¿Su? Esa frase fuera de lugar…

La mano de Inui recorrió su espalda, los omóplatos fornidos de Kaidoh eran delineado por sus dedos hundiendo la yema de los dedos en la piel morena del muchacho para luego de reconocer la tersura de la misma por medio de sus manos lograra pasar su inquita boca…

No había parte que no quisiera reconocer ni parte que no fuera negada, sus datos certeros juntados con el hambre que sentía le inflaron enormemente el ego.

Su lengua entro en la sabiduría, palpando toda su columna decayendo hasta la parte del nacimiento de sus glúteos, y pudo verificar que seguía vestido.

Volvió a ascender con besos a lo ancho de la espalda. Susurraba Kaoru sabiendo adónde llegarían, al menos en esa ocasión porque no habría otra.

Escuchó descender su cremallera y con ella sus pantalones hasta el sonido la ropa caer hizo su acto sonoro. La incipiente virilidad de su tortura se plegó descaradamente entre sus glúteos obligándolo a retener sus gemidos nuevamente.

Una mano sin escrúpulos abarcaba uno de los pezones presionándolo entre sus dedos y retorciéndolos fuertemente, logrando que éstos se volviesen erectos y punzantes…

Le hubiese gustado responder con la misma pasión con la que el otro se estaba desenvolviendo pero sus muñecas firmemente atadas decían lo contrario, forcejeó tratando de apaciguar su momento, bah más que nada simulando que no la estaba pasando bien…

Y el chico de los datos se dio cuenta…

-Relájate sino no lo disfrutaras- pronunció sin dejar de atender la nuca con detalles

-Eres un cerdo sempai… ahh- con descaro iba a seguir protestando, más una ligera mordida se su piel le obligó a callarse

-Te lo dije… - continuaba palpando con lamidas la nuca- Mis datos no fallan y la forma de callarte…- la mano que deslizaba descendientemente de su pecho hasta su hombría le obligó a contener un espasmo- tampoco…

Viro a la fuerza su cuello, y de medio perfil le consumió ansias en un solo beso. Manipulaba los labios a su antojo, pese a que estos se mantuviesen cerrados, su dedo índice y pulgar presionaron la mandíbula y estos al fin le permitieron perforar la entrada de su boca con su lengua, quién en demanda de seguir el juego la retorcía.

Frotaba con su mano la hombría de Kaoru haciendo que esta se volviese más punzante y palpitante, la piel que ascendía y descendía le estaba generando un lánguido placer, tan delicioso como perturbador.

Ya estaba entre sus manos, y los labios debajo de los suyos comenzaban a corresponder el beso tan ferviente que los suspiros ahogados y la respiración pesada comenzaban a suprimirse deliberadamente.

Abandonó las caricias en la dolora entrepierna para palpar el conducto que lo llenaría de placer en el momento en que connotara en el mismo.

Introduciendo y preparándolo, sin dejar de atender los labios ya hinchados y mordisqueados, separo levemente las piernas de Kaidoh interponiendo su rodilla, luego del gemido de dolor y las cejas que se movían inquietas, acompañó otro dedo a la entrada dilatándola completamente.

Le hubiese gustado permanecer más tiempo con las previas y enseñarle más cosas morbosas pero la postura del joven y su genio no le permitían más tiempo del ya calculado.

Ahora deslizo sus pantalones dejando al aire su virilidad, la cual férrea penetro con suavidad y brutalidad la cavidad de Kaoru, un grito desgarrador se sintió en los corredores.

-¡¡¡Fshhhhh!!!- aunque fue más un siseo que otra cosa

Se separó de los labios ya rojos para distraer del dolor a su amante mordiendo nuevamente la espalda y cuello. Una vez los gemidos y expresiones de placer se hubieron presentado en las facciones del joven, terminó de penetrarlo

Un ritmo suave dio inicio, la estrechez que resguardaba el campo virginal estaba haciéndole perder la razón, por lo que las arremetidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes y precisas…

Aportando más placer a su víbora, su mano disponible comenzó a trabajar hondo en su hombría, Kaidoh empujo las caderas hacia atrás obligándole a hacer más firmes las penetraciones y poder propinar con más libertad los masajes en su erección.

La lengua inquieta y espesa continuaba en su nuca y cuello devorando cada espacio que sus lentes veían.

Empujaba con fiereza arrancando gemidos únicos en placer, pero sin desatar las manos que mantenía presas en una de las suyas…

Los fluidos se avecinaron tras el descargue de pasión que estaban efectuando, y no solo los suyos, tras un último espasmo Kaoru arqueó su espalda relajando los músculos tensos…

Nadie dijo nada. Por un lado, el chico de la pañoleta subió sus pantalones con rapidez y con su torso desnudo se inclino hacia Sadaharu que permanecía en el suelo para propinarle un puñetazo y darle la espalda.

Tras los pasos de Kaoru, Inui sonrió era lo que estaba en sus datos, sacó u libreta y anotó

"Meta de Sadaharu completada"

Los anteojos que habían caído rotos en el suelo fueron recogidos por el muchacho… Con una radiante sonrisa en su faz…

¿Y el desgarre?

-¡¡¡¡¡FSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-

Volvió a sonreír, su querido chico serpiente no podría librarse de él en un buen y prolongado tiempo…

_-End-_

Como que dejamos el ambiente del Shojo de lado n-nUU

Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y una cosa más:

Si los personajes quedaron muy OOC nos avisan porfa es que realmente estamos

Muy obsesionadas con ese tema n.nU

Besos a todos los que leyeron y la próxima pareja creemos que será la stronger pair

Pero no estamos seguras u.u…

Besos!!!


End file.
